The Lucifer is an Angel
by ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Lucifer berubah menjadi seorang Angel ? Benarkah semua itu akan terjadi ? Dan apakah seorang Angel juga akan berubah menjadi seorang Lucifer. RnR yukkk... Boys love, YoungminMinwoo, Leeteuk Suju, dll
1. Chapter 1

Title :

The Lucifer is an Angel  
Autor :

Faradisa a.k.a Sung Hye Sang.

Main Cast:

LeeTeuk Super Junior

Main Pair:

YoungWoo (Youngmin Minwoo)

Gender :

Maunya humor tapi Lebih mengarah ke HANCUR and Romance (mungkin?)  
Disclaimer: FF ini resmi karya Autor. Bahkan pemainnya resmi milik Autor #digebukin masa. Para pemain cowok diambil dari nama-nama pacar Autor, terutama Youngppa dan yang lainnya hanya gebetan. #bener-bener digebukin masa

Rating : T

Minwoo langsung merinding ketika seorang namja cantik dan dua pengikutnya berhenti dihadapan Minwoo. Tatapan mereka benar-benar membuat Minwoo mati berdiri.

"Bawa dia." Perintah Heechul –namja cantik pada kedua pengikutnya, Ren dan Eunhyuk.

Tidak perlu menunggu aba-aba lagi dari mulut sang leader, Ren dan Eunhyuk langsung menyeret tubuh mungil Minwoo. "Lepaskan !" Minwoo mencoba menghentakkan tangan Ren dan Eunhyuk yang mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Ren mendelik sesaat setelah Minwoo menghentakkan tangannya dan berhasil merenggangkan cengkramannya.

GLEKKK…

Minwoo menelan ludahnya kecut. Dia buru-buru menarik kembali tangan Ren dan meletakkan tangan itu dilengannya.

Tiba di belakang sekolah, Heechul dan genngnya langsung menarik Minwoo ke bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi dilangit. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan tali tambang untuk mengikat Minwoo.

"Kya ! Hyung…apa yang kalian lakukan ? _Andwe_ !"Minwoo mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Eunhyuk. Sayangnya cengkraman itu terlalu erat. Minwoo pasrah ketika tangannya mulai diikat menggantung di bawah pohon maple.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Bom dengan sebuah seringai penuh kebencian. "Hei, No Minwoo !"Sapa Heechul dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat di telingan Minwoo. "Sudah kami peringatkan bukan untuk mundur menjadi kandidat ketua Fans Club. Tapi kau tetap saja maju. Mau mati sekarang ?!"

Minwoo menatap Sandara dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi masalah pencalonannya sebagai ketua fans club. Minwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Heechul yang terlalu keras kepala. Biarpun dia baru disini, bukan berati dia tidak berhak untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua fans club. "Tidak ada peraturan yang melarangku untuk masuk ke fans club bukan ?"

"Bukan masalah peraturan. Tapi karena aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berani-beraninya mendekati _nae_ Leeteuk"

"Tapi…"

"Masih berani juga ?"Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat pada Minwoo lalu menarik kerah bajunya. Tangannya juga sudah siap untuk melayangkan tonjokan. Minwoo memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk merasakan tonjokan itu.

"MINGGIR !"

Seorang namja yang terbang dengan skateboardnya melayang diuadara. Semua orang disana dibuatnya tercengangg. Eunhyuk yang sudah bersiap untuk menonjok pipi mulus Minwoo langsung berhenti. Begitu pula Minwoo yang langsung terperanjat. Kedua matanya terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Awass !"

Gubrak…

Namja itu tidak bisa mendarat dengan mulus dan jatuh terjerembap di tanah. Papan skateboardnya terpental jauh dan mengenai Ren yang asik melumat permen karetnya. Namja itu berjalan menuju papan skateboardnya yang jatuh menimpa Ren.

"_Gamsahamnida_."Ren tersenyum ketika Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi senyumannya langsung luntur ketika ternyata namja itu mengulurkann tangannya untuk mengambil papan skateboardnya yang jatuh menimpa Ren. Namja itu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Ren dan berjalan menuju Minwoo. Dia mencoba melepaskan ikatan Minwoo tanpa memperdulikan omelan Eunhyuk.

"Kya ! _Neo_! Kenapa melepaskan ikatan itu. Tidak ada urusan denganmu !"

"Tidak ada urusan kau bilang …"Namja itu menarik tubuh Minwoo yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan. Dia mendekap tubuh Minwoo erat. Minwoo hanya melongo kebingungan. "Tentu saja ini urusanku ! Soalnya ini pacarku !"

Mata Minwoo langsung melotot saking kagetnya. Pacar ? Apa Minwoo gak salah dengar. Namja itu menyebutnya pacar. Beretemu saja tidak pernah, apalagi pacaran. Minwoo membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Tapi namja itu malah menutup mulutnya.

"Tanpa minta ijin… berani mengganggu pacarku. Ini tidak bisa diampuni …"

"Pa… pacar ?"Heechul menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Tapi tawanya langsung meledak ketika dia baru sadar bahwa baju yang dikenakan namja itu adalah… seragam SD yang gedungnya bersebelahan dengan SMP ini. "Huahahaha… Minwoo ternyata suka daun muda."

Minwoo memandang namja yang mendekapnya erat. Seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan skateboard menolongnya dari kekejaman geng Sandara. Lalu mengaku sebagai pacarnya.. Ukh ! Berita ini pasti akan menyebar. Heechul kan biangnya gossip. Setiap ada gossip terbaru akan langsung menyebar di kalangan teman-temannya. Minwoo benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi gossip karena berpacaran dengan anak SD.

"Teman-teman ! Ayo, kita pergi !"Heechul membalikkan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan Minwoo dan namja itu yang masih menatapnya hingga benar-benar menghilang.

Sebelum pergi Ren sempat menghampiri namja itu lalu menginjak kakikinya dengan sebal. "Menyebalkan."Ucapnya, lalu berlari menyusul Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sepeninggalan Heechul dan gengnya, Minwoo masih berdiri terpaku. Tangan namja itu tetap melingkar dilehernya. Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Ups ! mereka saling menatap. Setelah saling menatap sekian lama, barulah mereka sadar dengan pose mereka. Minwoo segera melepaskan tangan namja itu dari lehernya.

"_Gamsahamnida_."Minwoo membungkukkan badannya sopan. Tapi namja itu diam saja. Dia berdiri kaku sama seperti posisinya tadi. Minwoo jadi bingung. "Gwaecha…"

"HUWAAAA…"Namja itu berteriak sambil menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi bentol-bentol. Minwoo berdiri dan memandang namja itu kikuk.

"Eh ?"

"Jangan mendekat. Aku jadi merinding nih. Aaaa… alergiku kambuh."

"Merinding ?! Kau fikir aku ini hantu apa."Protes Minwoo. Namja itu malah menatapnya dengan sebal. Tangannya tetap saja menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya. Lama-lama Minwoo jadi ilfil. "Tidak sopan menggaruk didepan orang yang lebih tua."

Sepertinya namja itu tidak mendengarkan omongan Minwoo. Dia tetap saja asik menggaruk tubuhnya. Dia tetap menggaruk dan menggaruk hingga tanpa sadar melepas bajunya. Padahal jelas-jelas ada Minwoo didepannya. Minwoo yang jelas-jelas sadar bahwa namja itu mulai melepas bajunya, langsung menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh. Gunakan bajumu."Minwoo mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Namja itu masih dalam keadaan telanjang dada. "Kubilang gunakan bajumu !"

"Baik, baik idiot. Dasar, Pabo. "Ucap namja itu dengan datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_Mm_… _Mwo_ ? _Mworago_ ?"

"_Pabo mariya_..."

"Youngmin-_ah_ ! Jangan lari kamu !"Namja itu –Youngmin melirik kebelakang. Lalu berlari mengambil skateboardnya dan melaju meninggalkan Minwoo. Dia sempat melambai pada Minwoo. Tapi Minwoo malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Ommo~ pastilah ini hari paling menyebalkan di dalam sejarah hidup No Minwoo.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

** Cuap-cuap Author :**

** Anyeong Yeorobeun...**

Ini Re-make dari FF Author yang titlenya "2 Brother's and Me". Karena kebanyakan yang baca silent readers, Tak ada review tapi ada yang nge favourite and nge follow, mustahil kan kalau ga ada yang baca.

Jadi, karena saran dari sobat Author, cerita ini dirombak menjadi BL dengan _new title_ "The Lucifer is an Angel." Sekarang waktunya readers nge-review….

Ok ! Anyeong…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lucifer is an Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Dia mengaku sebagai pacarmu ?!"Nickhun tampak tak percaya dengan cerita Minwoo. Pizza yang sedang dimakannya hampir saja jatuh ke tanah. "Bagaimana bisa dia datang dan tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai pacarmu ?"

Minwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengambil jusnya dan menyesapnya dengan gusar. Seakan-akan jus itu adalah Youngmin yang ingin dia habisi sekarang juga. Lalu segera diremukkan dan diinjak. Baru dimasukkan kedalam tong sampah dan dibakar agar Minwoo tidak pernah melihat batang hidungnya lagi. Gara-gara namja tak tau aturan itu, gossip tentang yang enggak-enggak langsung menyebar. Dasarnya Heechul pingin buat orang lain susah, jadi gossip itu di edit dulu sebelum di sebarkan. Tapi editannya benar-benar membuat Minwoo muak.

"Oh ya, kamu mau pizza ?"Nickhun melemparkan senyuman manis pada Minwoo sambil menyodorkan kotak Pizzanya.

"_Gomawo_. Tapi, aku sudah kenyang."Tolak Minwoo lembut. Nickhun mengangguk. Dia menarik kembali kotak Pizzanya, dan mengambil sepotong pizza lagi. "Nickhun-_ah_ !"

"_Ne_ ?"Nickhun berhenti melahap pizzanya dan menatap Minwoo.

"Apa yang terjadi pada korban dari geng Heechul karena berani menentang perintahnya ?"

Bukannya menjawab, namja asli Thailand itu malah balik bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu nasib korban-korban Heechul ?"

Minwoo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Nickhun membenarkan kacamatnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu menelan sisa pizza yang berada di mulutnya. Dan memulai bercerita. "Sejak dulu Fan Club Leeteuk ditakuti di sekolah-sekolah sekitar sini. Tidak sedikit yang sudah pindah sekolah gara-gara tak tahan dengan ulah Heechul. Mau tau keganasan mereka ? Mengucilkan orang, kotak makan siang dirampas, lalu dikeroyok masal…"

"Hanya itu…"Minwoo menanggapi pernyataan Nickhun datar. Nickhun malah melotot dan menatapnya intens. "Aku belum selesai !"Ucap Nickhun penuh penekanan. Minwoo hanya mengangguk, "Teruskan !"

"Bahkan mereka juga memasukkan paku payung kedalam sepatu korbannya, rambut dicukur habis, Dan juga…"Nickhun menghentikan kalimatnya. Seakan-akan memberikan tanda tanya besar di otak Minwoo. "Ada yang ditemukan di toilet… hanya memakai celana dalam dan mulutnya disumpal kain pel!"

Dan kalimat terakhir Nickhun itu bagaikan petir disiang bolong. Langsung bikin efek kaget. Minwoo mengngangakan mulutnya dan dengan histeris meneriakkan, "_MWO_?!"

"Ada masalah dengan kain pel?"

Minwoo dan Nickhun memalingkan wajah mereka untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang. Leeteuk sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dan melambaikan tangannya. Sebuah cekungan terlihat di wajah Leeteuk terlihat saat namja itu tersenyum dengan manis. "Annyeong !" Ucapnya riang.

"Kenapa Leeteuk Hyung kesini ?"Tanya Minwoo. Dia buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya saat tahu orang yang dihadapannya adalah Leeteuk. Minwoo tidak mau tampil jelek didepannya.

"Kok ngapain ? Aku juga lapar dan ingin makan disini."

Park Jung Soo, atau lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk. Sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi actor dan penyanyi. Cowok terkenal di SMP ini. Anak emas yang selalu di puja-puja oleh murid disini –bahkan kebanyakan murid laki-laki. Hingga Heechul dan gengnya mendirikan sebuah Fans Club yang menampung murid-murid penggemar berat Leeteuk. Tapi sayangnya Minwoo tidak pernah diterima dengan baik untuk masuk kedalam Fans Club. Heechul tidak menyukainya karena Minwoo terlalu dekat dengan Leeteuk. Apasalahnya coba ? Minwoo hanya ingin dekat degan idolanya. Namun Heechul tetap tidak terima.

"Uh… aku lapar nih."

Minwoo menatap sekitar, mencari makanan. Dia menemukan sekotak pizza yang tinggal sepotong ditangan Nickhun. Minwoo menyambar kotak pizza itu dan menyodorkannya dengan bangga pada Leeteuk. Nickhun tampak tidak ikhlas. Tapi dia segera terdiam saat mendapatkan tatapan mematikan Minwoo "Mau makan ini ?"

Leeteuk menatap sekotak pizza dihadapannya, lalu berpaling pada Minwoo. Pandangannya berpaling lagi kepada Nickhun yang tampak muram. Dia mendorong pelan kotak pizza itu. "Ah ! _Gomawo_. Itu kan milik Nickhun. Sepertinya dia keberatan."

Nickhun mengangguk dengan semangat. Tapi Minwoo menyenggol lengannya dan kembali menatap Nickhun dengan tatapan mematikan. "_Gwaechana_. Nickhun bisa membelinya lagi."

"Baiklah." Leeteuk tersenyum kembali riang dan mengambil sepotong pizza dari dalam kotak.

Minwoo menatap Leeteuk yang menggigit ujung pizza tanpa berkedip. Bahkan saat matanya terasa panas, Minwoo masih tetap setiap membuka mata.

Leeteuk mengunyah pizzanya perlahan. Cara mengunyahnya saja diperlambat seperti pembuatan CF (read: iklan). Dia tetap saja terlihat tampan. Bahkan jika Leeteuk bersendawa, Minwoo tetap akan menganggapnya menawan. _Right_ ! Kalian boleh mengatakan apa pun tentang kekaguman Minwoo pada Leeteuk. _No Problem_, Minwoo tetap akan menjadi fans nomer satu Leeteuk.

"_Masikkun_ ?" tanya Minwoo saat Leeteuk selesai melahap pizza milik Nickhun. Minwoo mengulurkan jusnya yang tinggal setengah pada Leeteuk. "Minumlah !" ucapnya menawarkan. Tapi Minwoo buru-buru menambahkan kalimatnya saat Nickhun menyadarkan Minwoo bahwa isi digelasnya tinggal setengah. "Jika hyung mau."

Tangan Leeteuk meraih jus yang disodorkan Minwoo. Tangannya sempat menyentuh tangan Minwoo. Perut Minwoo terasa geli saat tangan Leeteuk menyentuh tangannya tanpa sengaja. _"Gomawo."_

"Lebih baik aku pergi." Nickhun meraih tasnya. "Permisi !" Nickhun membungkuk pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan Minwoo juga Leeteuk.

Minwoo menatap kepergian Nickhun dengan senyum lebar. Dia harus menyiapkan beberapa won untuk Nickhun sebagai hadiah karena membiarkan dirinya dan sang idola berudua.

"Mau membantuku menghafal naskah ?"

Minwoo beralih menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar. Dia terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Tidak mau ya ? Kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain…"

"_Andwe_ !" Minwoo buru-buru memotong kalimat Leeteuk. "Tentu aku mau."

"Baguslah."

Leeteuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Minwoo yang menatap punggunya.

Minwoo berharap saat latihan naskah kali ini adalah adegan cinta. Dia bisa berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, mengucapkan kata mesra, memanggil Leeteuk _'chagiya'_ atau bahkan …

Bisa melakukan adegan _kissing._

_Oke_ ! Mau mengejek Minwoo aneh ? Silahkan. Sekali lagi Minwoo tidak akan peduli.

Kedua mata Minwoo meneramang jauh. Nyawanya melayang kelangit, menembus awan, menyentuh buliran air hujan ….

"_No Minwoo, Kajja !"_

Minwoo segera berlari dan menyamai langkah Leeteuk.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa ?"

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku milik orang lain."

"Tapi bersama denganku lah… aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Kumohon saat ini saja."

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

"Eh ! Bukan kah seharusnya kau menolak." Leeteuk menatap naskah yang dipegangnya sambil menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. "Disini tertulis 'aku tetap tidak bisa, maaf." Leeteuk menoleh pada Minwoo yang malah ikutan bingung.

"Masak sih ?" Minwoo menatap naskahnya dengan seksama, lalu memukul jidat peln. "Ah, iya."

"Huh ?! Mau diulang lagi ?"

Minwoo mengangguk dengan semangat. Sejujurnya, Minwoo bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan dinaskahnya. **Aku tetap tidak bisa, maaf. **Bukannya **baiklah, aku brsedia.** Tapi dia sengaja menggantinya agar dia bisa berlama-lama dengan Leeteuk.

Tangan Minwoo sibuk membalik naskah yang super tebal. Dia menyusuri setiap halaman dan menemukan adegan bagus untuk diperankan.

"Hyung sudah berlatih acting untuk bagian puncaknya ?" tanya Minwoo dengan wajah serius. Dia menggosok dagunya, sambil membaca naskah. "Ini harus dilatih semenjak awal."

"_Mwo_ ?" Leeteuk mengerjap tak percaya. "Maksudmu…"

"_Ne~_" Minwoo menatap kedua mata Leeteuk yang membulat. Wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin agar tidak tampak mengada-ada. "Disini kau harus mememelukku. Saat aku melepaskan pelukannya kau malah menarikku dan… ehm… menciumku. Baiklah ! Aku akan mempraktekkannya."

Minwoo berdiri tegak dihadapan Leeteuk. Tangannya membenarkan dasi dan jas Leeteuk. Sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah kebingungan Leeteuk.

"Mulai !"

Minwoo menarik paksa kedua tangan Leeteuk. Dia melingkarkan tangan Leeteuk ke pinggangnya. Dan Minwoo malah balas memeluknya erat sambil senyum-senyum. Harusnya, jika Minwoo mengikuti naskah, dia harus terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Leeteuk. Ah ! tapi namja itu mau cari untung.

"Baca naskahnya, baca !" Bisik Minwoo, masih didalam pelukan Leeteuk, saat namja itu masih terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

Leeteuk tetap terdiam. Dia menatap nasakah yang menghiasi tangannya dengan bibir terangkat, ngeri. Adegan ini harusnya hanya dilakukan saat nanti benar-benar sedang ber-acting. Tapi…

"Hyung…"

"Baca sekarang ya ?" Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "_Jeongmal_ ?'

"Aduh ! Langsung pada bagian akhir aja hyung."

"Eh…" Refleks Leeteuk mendorong tubuh Minwoo menjauh. Kerutan didahinya menandakan bahwa saat ini Leeteuk benar-benar bingung dengan jalan fikiran Minwoo.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Minwoo, dia malah memejamkan mata dan meremas naskahnya sambil senyum-senyum. Saat ini otaknya benar-benar kotor. Cleaning service harus segera datang sebelum kotoran dikepalanya menjadi kerak.

Mata Leeteuk bergerak menatap Minwoo, dari ujung kuku hingga ujung rambut Minwoo yang bercabang. Namja ini sedikit –atau banyak aneh. Fikirannya _yadong_, tapi…. Lucu. Ah ! Leeteuk merasakan dadanya berdetak dan perutnya menggelitik.

Eh ! Tunggu, apa itu ? ada seseuatu yang membuat Leeteuk terbelalak dan menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa. Dia melangkah mendekati Minwoo lalu sedikit menunduk.

Kepala Leeteuk semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Minwoo sendiri sudah berdiri dengan tidak sabaran, menunggu adegan _'itu'_ segera dilakukan. Bibir Leeteuk sudah dekat dengan bibir Minwoo. Tapi dia malah memiringkan kepalanya. Dan kepalanya malah mendekati telinga Minwoo.

"No Minwoo…" panggil Leeteuk, masih mencoba menahan tawa. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tawanya tidak meledak.

"_Ne~_" jawab Minwoo singkat. Kapan adegan 'itu' dilakukan ? Minwoo jadi sebal.

"_Ya_, Kau menggunakan kaos kaki berbeda ?"

"Ah, _Ne_…" diam sejenak. Lalu Minwoo baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk padanya. Dia buru-buru membuka mata dan menatap kebawah.

PLETAKK !

Minwoo memukul kepalanya keras-keras. Dia baru ingat, pagi tadi dia terburu-buru berangkat kesekolah. Hingga tidak sadar bahwa kaos kaki yang dikenakannya berbeda warna –hitam dan putih. Tapi bagaimana bisa selama setengah hari berada di sekolahan, Minwoo sama sekali tidak tersadar dari keanehan dirinya ? Apa jangan-jangan teman-teman sekolahnya membiarkan Minwoo berdandan aneh agar terlihat mengenaskan di depan Leeteuk ? SIAL !

Minwoo jadi malu dan salah tinggkah. Bagaimana dia bisa berpenampilan tidak layak di depan idolanya ? Oh ! atau mungkin ini gara-gara Leeteuk ? Dia kan membuat otak Minwoo selalu berhenti berfikir. Ya ya ya, pasti Minwoo lupa karena kebanyakan memikirkan idola tampan nan menawan ini.

Tapi tetap saja malu …

"Sebaiknya latihan ini dilanjutkan besok saja." Leeteuk meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan melangkah pelan mendekati Minwoo lagi. "Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kae terlihat jelek. Lebih baik… lebaih baik kau…" Leeteuk berhenti berkata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya. Dia yakin sudah kuat untuk mengatakannya. "Kaos … ka-kaki…kaos kaki itu kau lepas saja." ucap Leeteuk akhirnya. Kalimat pendek itu terasa sulit diucapkan. Tapi untungnya Leeteuk berhasil menahan tawa.

Minwoo tidak berkata apa pun dan tetap menatap sepatunya-nya dengan pasrah. Wajah pasrahnya benar-benar membuat Leeteuk tidak berdaya meluapkan tawa. Dia segera melangkah cepat sebelum tawanya pecah.

"YYYAAAAA… _Pabo, Pabo, Nan Pabo namja._" Minwoo menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sebal. "_Eoteokhae_ ? Bisa-bisa Leeteuk hyung menjauhiku. ah ! _Andwe_…"

**Anyeong …**

**Jo alivia rahyan**

**Hehe… author pingin buatnya tentang anak SD yang gak sopan santun, jadi backgroundnya masih SD. Iya, banyak typo dari FF pertamanya.**

**ichigo song**

**Author kan Bestfriend, karena jarang ada FF tentang Boyfriend apalagi Youngwoo couple, jadi author bikin. Semoga suka, Have fun.**

Ternyata author masih mau ngelanjutin FF sebelumnya yang dulu gak mau diterusin karena gak ada yang nge-review. Kalau mau baca, buka di 2 brother's and me yak. Ada member 2NE1, MBLAQ, Boyfriend, sama SISTAR.

Ok ! Thank you, Gamsahamnida, arigato, terimakasih, matur nuwon …

**Ppyoongg… **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lucifer is an Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Heechul meremas kaleng _soft drink_ di genggamannya. Matanya berkilat-kilat memancarkan kemarahan dan kebencian.

Kaleng _soft drink_ itu dibuangnya dan di injak-ijak. Dua orang dihadapannya… Sandara ingin membunuh salah satu diantara mereka. Minwoo yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Leeteuk memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum menantikan ciuman yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Cih ! Wanita penggoda." Heechul membalikkan badannya dan menatap keduaq sahabatnya bergantian. "Kapan dia mendapatkan pelajaran ?"

"Secepatnya." Jawab Ren singkat. Permen karet yang muali pahit ia muntahkan. "Mau dibuat seperti kaleng itu atau permen karet ini ?"

"Dua-duanya." Eunhyuk menggulung lengan seragamnya. "Kita hajar bersama-sama."

"Jangan gegabah. Jangan langsung membuatnya hancur. Kita melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Aku yakin wanita itu akan kapok."

Eunhyuk dan Ren saling menatap. Mereka mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menatap Heechul yang sudah berdiri di atas bangku taman sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku Heechul-"

"Aku Eunhyuk…"

"Aku Ren…"

"Kenapa kalian ikut-ikut sih ?" Tanya Heechul ketus. Matanya melotot tajam.

Ren dan Heechul saling meringkuh. Tenggorokan mereka terasa tercekat. "Ka… kami ingin _readers_ tahu nama kami."

"Si penulis udah kenalin nama kalian dari awal." Heechul berhenti berkata dan melambai pada penulis. Tapi penulis malah melotot karena dirinya disangkut pautkan dalam cerita. "Oke ! Balik ke cerita."

"Aku Sandara. Akan membuat No Minwoo hancur dan pergi dari sekolah ini. Hahahahahahaaaaa…"

BLITZZZ…

CTARRRRR…*Back Sound-nya Petir"

"Eh ! Mau hujan." Eunhyuk segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, melindungi kepalanya dari buliran hujan yang dikirannya akan segera jatuh.

PLETAKK..

Sebuah pensil mendarat indah di kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh, penulis sudah ada di belakang sambil melotot.

"Itu penulis susah BAB ya ?" Bisik Ren pada Heechul. "Kok melotot terus."

WINGGG…

Penghapus melayang indah diangkasa. Ren sudah menghindar, untung tidak sampai kena. Tapi…

GUBRAKKK..

Heechul dan Eunhyuk menatap tubuh Ren yang tergeletak di tanah dengan kotak pensil dari alumunium di sebelah kepalanya. Eunhyuk menatap penulis yang menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh mereka mengangkat Ren. Cerita harus berlanjut…

"Youngmin-_ah_…"

Youngmin berhenti meluncur dengan skateboardnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Youngmin sudah siap meluncur lagi dengan skateboardnya. Namun siyal, tangannya sudah keburu digenggam oleh sang pemilik suara.

Terpaksa, Youngmin memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang namja cantik yang menyeringai lebar.

"_Mwo ya_ ?" Youngmin mengibaskan tangan namja cantik yang menggenggam tangannya erat. "Dasar, pengganggu."

"Ah ! Youngmin-_ah_, bukankan sekarang waktunya untuk membantuku member-"

"Tidak mau !" Potong Youngmin cepat. Dia segera meraih skateboardnya dan meluncur pelan meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Youngmin sudah meluncur cukup jauh. Dia menoleh kebelakang, namja cantik itu sudah tidak ada. Youngmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Skateboard meluncur pelan. Sore ini cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menerpa wajah Youngmin pelan.

"Asik ya sore ini."

"Hemmm…"

"_Ya_, Youngmin. Kau mau pergi kemana ?"

"SMP sebelah."

"Mau mengajakku…"

"Hemmm…" Youngmin menghentikan skateboard yang meluncur dengan kakinya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya mengobrol selama perjalanan.

Youngmin menoleh kesamping dan …

"_Annyeong_ !"

Namja cantik tadi sudah berada di sampingnya dengan senyum mengembang. Youngmin mengernyit heran, namja cantik ini cukup cekatan hingga dapat menyusulnya. Pandangannya beralih sepatu ber-roda yang melekat erat di kaki namja cantik itu.

"Aku pintar bukan."

"Bodoh !" Youngmin kembali melaju. Kali ini sengaja dipercepat agar namja cantik itu tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"Tunggu ! Aku ikut Youngminie… !"

"Tidak mau ! Pergi sana ! Kau pengganggu." Youngmin berhenti di gerbang sekolah. Kaki Youngmin menendang skateboardnya keras-keras hingga skateboard itu membentur gerbang dan… hancur.

"_Aigo_ ! Skateboardku. _Anieyo_…" Youngmin meratap di depan serpihan skateboard miliknya. Dia menangis dan terus menangis.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang namja lain telah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah syok.

"Bocah terbang…"

Youngmin berhenti menangis dan menatap namja lain disampingnya.

Idiot…

Minwoo berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara gaduh di depan gerbang. Dia berbelok dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Matanya terbelalak saat menatap sesorang yang tak asing lagi baginya duduk bersimpuh di depan serpihan skateboard. Minwoo mengerjap perlahan, ia harap ini semua mimpi. Tapi setiap kali dia membuka mata, namja itu masih disana dengan posisi yang sama.

"Bocah terbang…" gumam Minwoo pelan. Tetapi namja itu berhasil mendengar gumamannya dengan baik.

Sama seperti Minwoo, namja itu terlihat kaget. Dia segera berdiri perlahan dan menghapus air matanya. Pfff… Minwoo hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata namja itu.

"Idiot..." Namja itu –Youngmin, memekik pelan. Dia menatap Minwoo yang berada dihadapannya dengan bingung. "Tidak ada pelajaran ?"

Minwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya gusar.

Minwoo sudah siap melangkah, tapi tangan namja itu menggengamnya erat. Terpaksa Minwoo berhenti dan menatap namja dihadapannya sambil melotot sebal. Dia mencoba mengibaskan tangan Youngmin, tapi namja itu makin mempererat genggamannya.

"_Mwo ya_ ?" Minwoo menyerah, genggaman Youngmin sangat erat. "Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu."

"Tolong bantu aku idiot… _Jebal_ !" Youngmin melepaskan genggamannya dan menautkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Satu kali ini saja. Sebagai imbalan karena aku telah menolongmu."

Minwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bingung. Dia sedikit merasa kasihan, tapi dia tidak mau mendapat gossip lagi. Ah ! Betapa kejamnya Minwoo jika dia bernai menelantarkan seorang namja tampan yang meminta tolong dengan baik-baik. "Oke !"

Youngmin tersenyum puas. Kedua tangannya mendorong Minwoo memasuki gerbang SMP.

"Youngminie~ !"

Minwoo dan Youngmin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Seorang namja cantik meluncur menuju mereka dengan sepatu roda.

Namja cantik itu berhenti dihadapan Youngmin dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, Sungmin-_ah_, kenapa kau mengejarku. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyusulku."

"Ah ! Aku hanya ingin menjagamu Youngmin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Sungmin –namja cantik- memperhaikan sebelah. Matanya yang semula berbinar langsung redup saat menemukan namja lain di hadapannya. Seorang namja yang entah sejak kapan melambai dihadapannya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Dia melangkah pelan menuju Minwoo yang entah bagaimana bisa sangat takut dengan tatapannya.

Minwoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokkannya terasa menyempit hingga air ludah hanya bisa beralir perlahan menuruni kerongkongan. Minwoo tau namja dihadapannya masih sangat kecil bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Badannya juga tidak dempal seperti Eunhyuk. Tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu takut dengan tatapan yang diberikan Sungmin intens.

Sungmin berhenti tepat dihadapan Minwoo. Kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Minwoo. Dan… sentuhna Sungmin itu bagaikan aliran listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Bulu-bulu lembut ditangannya meremang. Sungmin bagaikan sosok _killer_ yang akan membunuhnya detik ini juga.

"_Nugu_ ?" tanya Sungmin, tak mengenal sopan santun. "Berani mendekati Youngmin harus berurusan denganku."

"Sungmin-_ah_ ! Apa yang kau katakana ?" Youngmin melinting lengan jasnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Kedua matanya melotot sebal. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Minwoo tanpa permisi. "Aku yang mendekatinya, bukan dia yang mendekatiku. Dia… dia kekasihku ?"

Kalimat akhir Youngmin yang cukup singkat itu mampu membuat kedua mata Sungmin yang membulat lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hingga saraf-saraf ditubuhnya mati perlahan. "_Mworago_ ? Kekasih ?"

Youngmin mengangguk mantap. Dia menatap Minwoo yang berdiri disampingnya sambil memandang Youngmin dengan pandangan mati-kau-bocah-kurang-ajar.

Youngmin buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kemenangan. Akhirnya, dia bisa hidup bebas tanpa ada lagi paraasit pengganggu yang hiperaktif ini.

"Jadi, bisa meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku ingin berdua saja dengannya. Ya kan _Chagiya_ ?" Youngmin kembali menatap Minwoo yang sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. "Benar kan ?"

Minwoo menghembuskan nafasnya keudara, melalui mulutnya yang menguncup menahan umpatan. Dia berpaling menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum dipaksakan. "Ah, _Ne_ ! Kau bisa pergi kan bocah manis ?"

"Kau fikir aku kalah." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam. "Aku tidak percaya. Jika kalian pasangan, apa yang bisa membuktikannya ?"

Hening …

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Youngmin atau pun Minwoo. Mereka saling tatap, lalu menggeleng pasrah.

"Ah !" Sungmin memekik pelan. Membuat Youngmin dan Minwoo segera menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan. "Bagaimana jika…"

Benar kan, tebakkan Youngmin dan Minwoo tidak melesat. Ada yang akan terjadi dan dapat di yakini tidak akan menjadi hal baik.

"… kalian berciuma."

Refleks, Youngmin dan Minwoo menggerakkan kepala mereka sambil beradu berbicara.

"Tidak mau, apa yang kau katakana ?" Ucap Minwoo penuh penekanan.

"Aku masih kecil tidak mau berciuman." Youngmin menambahkan.

"Ah ! Ini tempat umum dan kami punya rasa malu." Saat ini Minwoo yang bicara.

"Jangan seenaknya Sungmin. _Yadong_… dasar kau _yadong_. Dimana fikiranmu, kau kan masih kecil. Kita belum pantas melakukan itu" Dan Youngmin lagi yang menambahkan.

"CUKUPPPP !" Sungmin berseru dengan keras. Dia menatap kedua orang –yang mengaku pasangan- dengan pandangan aneh. "Kalian kan kekasih, hanya berciuman. Apa masalahnya ?" Sungmin sudah menambahkan kalimatnya sebelum Youngmin dan Minwoo angkat bicara. "Ah… aku tahu. Kalian pasti berbohong. Mau coba menipu ya ?"

"Emmm… tapi itu, itu tidak…" Minwoo menggaruk pipinya dengan cemas. Secercah cahaya diantara otaknya yang gelap itu tidak muncul. Tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong. Namja disampingnya pun hanya diam. Biasanya dia yang paling banyak bicara. Oh tuhan…

Sungmin mulai mengangkat bibirnya. Dia akan berbicara lagi. Tapi Youngmin segera mengmabil tindakan sebelum akhirnya ada hal lain yang lebih parah. Bisa-bisa Sungmin akan memintannya untuk… Aghhh ! Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, apa pun yang kau minta akan kuturuti. Asal kau akan pergi dari hadapanku."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Youngmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring udara masuk melalui lubang hidungnya. Apakah ini karena global worming atau karena gugup, hingga udara disekitarnya terasa menipis ?

Mantap. Youngmin sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dia harus benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Walau dia harus rela, kesucian anak-anaknya akan hilang karena mencium seorang namja yang baru saja dikenalnya kemarin.

Kepala Youngmin terus mendekat dan mendekat. Seakan tak memperdulikan raut wajah Minwoo yang berubah panic. Saat itu Minwoo sedang meraih sebuah buku dan siap memukulkannya pada bibir Youngmin jika bibir bocah itu berani mengecup bibirnya.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, tangan Minwoo tidak dapat digerakkan. Dia terlalu panic, wajah Youngmin sudah sangat dekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

"Young-" Youngmin membekap mulut Bom hingga namja imut itu tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya.

Minwoo pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia memejam perlahan.

Dan adegan selanjutnya itu benar-benar membuat Minwoo berdiri kaku. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat bibirnya terasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dagunya sebelum sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Minwoo tidak perlu membuka mata untuk memastikan bibir Youngmin tidak menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa itu, sentuhan itu, sudah membuat Minwoo yakin. Youngmin bodoh. Dia mau menerima tantangan Sungminuntuk menciumnya.

Dia… ciumannya… anak terbang itu… ciuman pertamnya… telah direbut… kenapa bukan Leeteuk… kenapa harus dia ?

Kedua bola mata Minwoo membuka perlahan. Gumpalan benda coklat menggeliat dihadapannya. Itu… kepala Youngmin yang masih menunduk. Sentuhan dibibirnya masih terasa. Kapan semua akan berakhir ?

** Author Back ..**

** Mian ne kalau Author nge-post chapter berikutnya lama.**

** Author rada kecewa kalau yang nge-review dikit. Jadi males -_-"**

** Oke ! Gak apa lah.**

** SELAMAT MENIKMATI **

** PPYYOONGGG…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lucifer is an Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Youngmin menarik bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Bom. Dia mengusap bibirnya pelan, lalu menatap Soyou dengan gusar.

"Puas ? Kau percaya kami pacaran ?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat syok…

"Sungmin…" Panggil Youngmin pelan. Mencoba memastikan bahwa namja cantik dihadapannya mati karena adegan itu.

Sungmin terperanjat. Dia segera sadar bahwa adegan dihadapannya tadi nyata. Sungmin masih mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai adegan itu dengan mencubit sambil menrejap perlahan. Nyata. Adegan itu benar-benar dilakukan Youngmin dan namja SMP berparas jelak –menurut Sungmin- ini.

"Baiklah aku menyerah." Youngmin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sungmin itu. "Tapi…"

"Kenapa masih ada tapi ?"

"Terserahku. Ini mulutku, terserahku." Protes Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendekatimu. Walau kau sudah mempunya seorang kekasih, aku akan tetap disampingmu. Ingatlah itu…"

"Hei, Kau !"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi panggilan terakhir Youngmin untuknya. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan segala kesedihan dan air mata.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku partah hati Youngmin." Gumam Sungmin. Air mata mulai menetes dari ujung matanya.

Youngmin sama sekali tidak memperdulikan seorang namja yang duduk bersimpuh dengan mata memerah. Youngmin asik mengumpat Sungmin yang jelas-jelas sudah menjauh dan tidak akan mendengar umpatannya.

Minwoo menunduk pelan. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia sudah menahannya lama, dan ini sudah puncaknya. Air mata itu benar-benar mengalir. Menciptakan suasana sendu penuh isakan.

Youngmin mendengar isakan penuh penyesalan yang datang dari belakang. Dia menoleh dengan cepat dan dapat menangkap bayangan Minwoo yang duduk bersimpuh. Kepalanya yang menunduk tidak dapat menyembunyikan air matanya. Air mata itu, Youngmin jadi miris. Minwoo tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalahnya dengan Sungmin tapi harus menanggung akibat. Bagaimanapun kecanggihan mesin di dunia ini, tidak akan mampu membuat waktu kembali berulang. Agar Youngmin tidak akan mengenal nama Minwoo lagi.

"_Waeyo_ ?" Tanya Youngmin, mencoba terdengar sangat lembut. Sangat kontras dengan sifat aslinya yang keras kepala. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa iba dengan namja imut dihadapannya ini.

Minwoo mendongak sambil menggerakkan tangan untuk menghapus sisa air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Masih bertanya kenapa aku menangis ?" suara Minwoo terdengar parau. Sebuah senyuman hampa terukir secara sengaja diwajahnya. "_Pabo_."

"Apa katamu ? _Pabo_ ?" Youngmin berucap dengan tidak terima. Sifatnya yang keras kepala kembali lagi. "Kau bilang kau mau membantu."

"Kau tidak bilang akan menciumku."

"Tapi aku tidak menciummu." Ayolah, Minwoo terlihat kekanak-kanakan dimata Youngmin.

Namja imut itu berdiri dan mengibaskan celana selututnya yang penuh debu. "Lalu apa ? Tidak mencium hanya menempelkan bibirmu di bibirku ? Kau memang bodoh."

Minwoo melangkah pelan meninggalkan Youngmin yang berdiri dengan perasaan penuh tidak kemengngertian. Dia hanya dapat menatap Minwoo yang semakin menjauh. Hingga Minwoo hanya menjadi sebuah titik kecil di ujung pandangan Youngmin.

Youngmin menggaruk kepalanya pelan. Masih tidak mengerti tentang hal apa yang membuat namja yang baru dikenalnya tiga hari lalu itu menangis.

"Sudah kau dapatkan fotonya ?"

Ren melompat turun dari kursi tinggi yang dapat menembus pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Dia mengangguk dengan bangga pada Heechul. Tangannya mengulur menyodorkan kamera yang selalu berada dalam ranselnya.

Heechul menerima kamera itu dan segera melihat foto yang baru saja di bidik Ren. Tidak terlalu bagus. _Angel_-nya kurang pass. Tetapi mampu membuat senyuman tumbuh subur diwajahnya yang penuh keringat.

Eunhyuk mendongak dari belakang tubuh Heechul. "Foto yang jelek."tanggapnya singkat, tidak berminat untuk menanggapi foto Ren panjang lebar.

Sang empunya foto langsung mendengus sebal. Tetapi tidak berani berkomentar. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan bogeman matang Eunhyuk.

"Ini masih tahap pertama Minwoo." Sandara menekan tombol off dan mengalungkan kamera itu dilehernya. "Kita harus mencetak foto ini sebanyak mungkin. Buat Minwoo sengsara dan _nae _Leeteuk menjauhinya."

Awan yang menggumpal di langit mulai meneteskan air dan menjatuhkannya dengan intensitas tinggi. Cahaya berkilat membelah langit kota Seoul. Suara petir terdengan menyatu dengan suara tawa Heechul yang semakin mencapai tahap akhir.

Hingga akhirnya Heechul berhenti tertawa saat seorang yeoja berdiri dengan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia melotot sebal. Heechul berlari menggandeng Eunhyuk dan Ren. Penulis datang, masalah datang, gumam Heechul yang berhasil meraih benjolan karena sepatu penulis yang menyertai kepergiannya. Sial.

Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Kumpulan awan yang menggumpal mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang diciptakan kakiknya. Minwoo mengangkat map pink miliknya dan segera berlari cepat saat awan mulai tidak kuat menahan air yang dikandungnya. Minwoo berhenti disebuah halte sepi yang biasa digunakannya untuk menunggu Minwoo pulang sekolah.

Tapi saat menunggu kali ini akan terasa lama. Tidak biasanya Minwoo pulang secepat ini. Biasanya, sepulang sekolah dia masih bekerja paruh waktu di kantin sekolah. Dan akan benar-benar pulang saat matahari mulai bersembunyi di ufuk barat.

Hari ini berbeda. Apa pun hal yang dilakukan Minwoo terasa membosankan. Biasanya dia bersemangat untuk membantu Kim ahjumma menatap meja kantin. Tapi rasanya semua energy yang ia miliki hancur karena Youngmin. Ah ! Perut Minwoo mendadak mual saat memikirkan bocah itu.

Kejadian sehari ini, benar-benar membuat jantung Minwoo melemah. Banyak kejutan yang membuat jantungnya hampir melompat keluar.

Pertama… ciuman itu. Minwoo tidak pernah menduga, ciuman pertamanya yang selama ini diimpikan dengan Leeteuk hancur karena bocah sialan bernama Youngmin.

Kedua… Minwoo baru percaya bahwa Heechul memang memiliki seribu mata-mata yang tersebar di sekolahan ini. Bagaimana bisa, foto adegan yang baru dilakukannya beberapa jam lalu langsung tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Minwoo tidak perlu berdo'a sepanjang hari, berpuasa senin-kamis, atau mencari wangsit untuk memastikan siapa sang pelaku pengadar foto. Tidak ada manusia licik di sekolah ini –bahkan dunia selain Heechul dan gengnya.

Minwoo memandang langit yang mulai memancarkan sinar matahari. Hujan mulai reda, Minwoo bersiap untuk melangkah. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat dan menyedihkan. Di tengah jalanan yang ramai ini, Minwoo merasa sepi dan sendiri.

Hingga kesepian yang menyelinap di otakknya berubah dengan suara derap langkah kaki seseorang di belakang Minwoo. Minwoo berjalan pelan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi setelah orang itu menampakkan dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa, Minwoo jadi berfikir bodoh. Dia berfikir orang yang berada di belakangnya ini adalah Youngmin si bocah terbang juga sialan itu.

"Hey ! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi. Tapi kenapa… kenapa hyung ada disini ?" MInwoo mengalihkan makiaannya saat menyadari seseorang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini bukan Youngmin. Melainkan seorang namja yang sedang tidak dibutuhkan kehadirannya saat ini. "Kenapa hyung disini ?" Minwoo mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Hanya inging menikmati bau tanah yang basah karena hujan ini." Leeteuk menghisap udara yang bercampur dengan bau tanah basah sehabis hujan. "Kau sendiri sedang apa ? Tidak membantu Kim ahjumma ?"

Minwoo tersenyum tipis. "_Anieyo_. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Leeteuk memperhatikan namja imut dihadapannya dengan penasaran. Ada hal yang membuat namja imut yang biasanya aktif ini berubah pasif, bahkan dibawah pasif.

Dan Leeteuk baru menyadari hal aneh yang terjadi pada Minwoo saat mengingat sesuatu yang berada disakunya. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto pada Minwoo. "Ini masalahmu ?"

Minwoo menatap benda tipis yang tertiup angin itu dengan mata membulat. Harusnya dia tidak perlu sekaget ini karena Leeteuk pasti orang pertama yang mendapatkan foto dirinya dan Youngmin. Tapi saraf matanya tetap menarik kelopak mata Minwoo agar membulat. "Hyung mendapatkan foto ini dari mana ?"

Leeteuk menunjuk kedalam sekolah. "Heechul." Ucapnya tanpa semangat. Ah ! Minwoo bodoh. Tentu saja foto itu dari Heechul. "Kenapa ?"

"Tidak ada." Minwoo menggosok dagunya perlahan. Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah, _Anieyo_… mau pulang bersama ?"

Leeteuk menatap Minwoo dengan penasaran, lagi. Namja imut itu berubah menjadi Minwoo yang sebenarnya. Tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal fikirannya. Senyuman Minwoo yang diperlihatkan saat ini berbeda.

"Kau sudah punya pacar Minwoo ?"

Minwoo menatap Leeteuk dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa topiknya masih pada anak sialan itu ?

"_Anieyo_…" Tapi Minwoo buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya. "Maksudku tidak usah dibahas. Ini bukan hal penting."

Minwoo mulai melangkah meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin Minwoo mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berpacaran dengan Youngmin. Tapi dia memang tidak berpacaran. Ah ! Leeteuk tidak akan percaya bahwa Minwoo tidak berpacaran. Ada bukti ditangannya.

MInwoomemukul kepalanya pelan. _Sadarlah No Minwoo… jangan berfikir Leeteuk akan cemburu. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu._

"Minwoo, tunggu !" Kalimat seru Leeteuk mampu membuat Minwoo berhenti melangkah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Leeteuk berlari menghampiri Minwoo dan mengapit lengannya. "Kita pulang bersama."

Setidaknya sedikti senyum ikhlas dapat Minwoo keluarkan. Setidaknya…

**YUHUYYY~**

** The Lucifer is an Angel chap 4 coming~**

** Maaf kalau author postnya kelamaan. Maklum lah … sibuk …**

** Oke !**

** Kemarin ada yang tanya Sungmin itu siapa.**

** Disini udah dijawab kok …**

** Dan insya allah author bakal terusin sampek akhir.**

** Jangan lupa review ne,,,**

** Ppyoonggg… **


End file.
